Relacje na linii CreationKeeper-inni
Ta strona ma służyć wystawianiu opinii przez innych Wikian. Można się dopisać, należy pisać teksty własnymi słowami, dopuszczalne są na cenzurowanym wulgaryzmy. Aby wystawić opinię, należy napisać kursywą oraz w formie pierwszoosobowej. Śmiało, tutaj nie ma ograniczeń, tu się wali prosto z mostu. CreationKeeper o innych Przemek0980 Postać, która jest niezwykle ciekawa i dojrzała. Tworzy wiele razy arcydzieła, choć nie wykluczam że czasem stworzył jakieś marne rzeczy, bo każdemu się może zdarzyć. Wydaje mi się, że zanim cokolwiek zrobi, najpierw przemyśli to nie dwa, a trzy razy. Tutaj się z nim też zgodzę - raz tworzę dobre rzeczy, a raz słabe, jednak zaprzeczę i będę się spierać w jednej kwestii - plagiatów. Otóż nigdy nie miałem zamiaru niczego zrzynać, wiele rzeczy jest dla mnie inspiracją i jeśli się dopuszczam czegoś takiego, to natychmiast to poprawię tak, aby go nie było. Co do Świata Fantazji - to spin-off uniwersum Tale of Mysterious Creatures, a więc niekanoniczny i niezależny, na dodatek będący niejako masowym crossoverem. Za jedno należy go pochwalić: umie zrobić doskonałe memy, przy których pękam ze śmiechu, nawet jeśli są to memy dotyczące mnie. - Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 17:40, paź 16, 2016 (UTC) Sergiusz KaSZuB Ten Wikianin jest przyjacielem i wrogiem zarazem, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Chyba jest neutralny wobec konfliktu między mną i moimi przyjaciółmi, a MWŚ Wiki. Skrywa swoje prawdziwe oblicze, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje, pod maską pełną tajemnic. Sergiusza znam jeszcze z czasów mojej bytności na Mój Własny Świat Wiki, która okazała się siedliskiem chamstwa i dekadencji. Wiem, że nie trzyma strony ani ich ani mojej. Miał wiele nazw i tutaj muszę się z nim zgodzić: ja też nie jestem bez winy i jestem tak naprawdę taki jak Ci, którzy mi się nie podobają. Prawda, moja pycha, chęć stworzenia jak najwięcej oraz nie dbając o kanoniczność Mieszanego Świata doprowadziła do ostatecznego upadku tego nawet całkiem niezłego uniwersum. Tutaj faktem jest też, że moja niemożliwość porozumienia się z nimi oraz postawa rebeliancka doprowadziła do utarczek z nimi. Choć usunął moje dzieła, dziękuję mu za to, gdyż tak naprawdę już zanim dali mi bana miałem zamiar odejść. - Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 17:05, paź 15, 2016 (UTC) Loki Krueger Stare powiedzenie "Wróg wroga mego mym przyjacielem" jest tutaj jak najbardziej na miejscu. Obaj mamy na pieńku z MWŚ, to prawda że tworzyłem na okrągło i zdecydowanie więcej niż jedna z pań na tamtej Wikii. Miły i rozsądny człowiek, to prawda że jestem porywczy i lekkomyślny niestety gdy się denerwuję, prawdą jest też że jestem w porządku dla osób, jakie traktują mnie normalnie oraz które są w porządku wobec mnie. Obaj zgadzamy się iż zostałem tak jak wielu dobrych użytkowników potraktowany zbyt surowo na tej stronie i obaj uważamy iż nie ma tak kto bardziej zawinił, bo obie strony tego konfliktu niestety zawiniły - ja zbyt porywczy, oni nietolerancyjni i tyle. Co więcej obydwaj jesteśmy w niezwykle dobrych relacjach. Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 10:02, lip 2, 2017 (UTC) Generał Ienstret Nie wierzę, że są tacy ludzie. Nie jest on za bardzo denerwujący, ale żeby znajdowali się tacy, którzy uważają że nie da się ze mną normalnie porozumieć, to już szczyt wszystkiego. Czy ten j***** świr w ogóle rozumie to co tyle razy ja mówiłem? Przecież mam chorobę, która mi utrudnia komunikację z innymi, nie jest zaraźliwa, ale żeby on wypominał że jestem szaleńcem, który próbuje wymyślić p*********** wymówkę i gada jak Konrad z części III "Dziadów" to już lekka przesada. Ja toleruję to, kim jest i co lubi, ale nie będę tolerował tego, że za takiego mnie uważa i będę się temu przeciwstawiał z całą stanowczością w zakresie takim, na jaki zezwala mi regulamin międzywikiański. - Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 17:38, paź 16, 2016 (UTC) DeXart Bez żadnych dużych dialogów i wywodów - to jeden z naprawdę przyjaznych i miłych Wikian, jakich spotkałem na Fandomie. Dobrze jest spotkać takich ludzi jak on, szczególnie jeśli obaj odeszliśmy z Mój Własny Świat i znaleźliśmy sobie nowe, lepsze towarzystwo na Czacie Centrum Społeczności. - Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 20:57, gru 28, 2016 (UTC) Arek214 Miły facet. Nie mogę o nim powiedzieć nic złego. Znaleźliśmy wspólny język, dogadujemy się, a nawet jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. A to w dzisiejszych czasach niestety rzadki przypadek. Ponadto mamy pewien plan wobec MWŚ, na szczęście nie jest on szkodliwy dla Fandomu czy użytkowników, a wręcz przeciwnie. Arek to miły gość, na dodatek wyrozumiały. Cieszę się z tego iż jest moim przyjacielem. - Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 15:59, lip 1, 2017 (UTC) Xeno/Amanvah Bardzo fajna osoba, tylko jedno jest takie uciążliwe - używa komendy /me zamiast normalnie pisać. Mimo to jest nadal świetna, podoba mi się, całkiem pomysłowa, potrafi pocieszyć w ciężkich chwilach. Ekscentryczna i dziwna zdaniem moim, ale to sprawia że tylko jeszcze bardziej mi się podoba. - Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 15:59, lip 1, 2017 (UTC) Inni o CreationKeeperze Przemek0980 Sergiusz KaSZuB Osoba ta wydaje się być niezwykle niepoważna próbując być najpoważniejszą osobą na świecie. Uznaje go za bardzo denerwującego kabla którego najlepiej byłoby zaciągnąć w ciemną uliczkę Warszawy i j***** mu kilka razy w ryj by się nauczył czym jest rzeczywistość. W zasadzie ma problem ze wszystkim, a najbardziej z tym, że próbuje wymyślić arty o poważnej tematyce. CK jest szarym człowieczkiem jak każdy z nas. Jego ścieżka na końcu życia skończy się wypadkiem samochodowym a jego ciało zostanie zjedzone przez robaki w ziemi. - Вestia (dyskusja) 17:27, paź 15, 2016 (UTC) Generał Ienstret Uważa że CK nie nadaje się na admina i żyje tylko we własnym wymyślonym świecie, ponieważ nie radzi sobie z otaczającą go rzeczywistością. Rozumie na co choruje CK i prawdopodobnie wie o jego schorzeniu więcej niż on, zbyt wielu ludzi posiadających to samo schorzenie spotkał na swej drodze i ze wszystkimi się potrafił się dogadać. Co więcej Generała irytuje hipokryzja Lwowskiego, objawiająca się faktem, że stara się wymusić on zrozumienie i posłuszeństwo innych, uzasadniając to chorobą, jednocześnie nie szanując uczuć i nie rozumiejąc zachowania innych ludzi, którzy mają ten sam problem zdrowotny co on (jak tutaj nie załapałeś o kogo biega, to capnij mnie na czacie którymś). Yen doskonale wie, że jakiekolwiek próby porozumienia się z nim zawsze spełzną na niczym, więc już dawno przeszedł z dialogu do działania. Aha no i śmieszą... hmmm dlaczego ja właściwie piszę o sobie w trzeciej osobie? No więc CK, bawią mnie twoje arty w których przeinaczasz? Nieee, tego nie można nawet nazwać przeinaczeniem, to co wypisujesz to wierutne bzdury i kłamstwa a tu masz najlepszy dowód, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale byłeś jedyną zbanowaną osobą. A no i co do hipokryzji, mówisz że denerwuje cię fanatyzm w WH, więc lepiej zobacz jakiego traktowania, domagasz się od swoich wymyślonych wyznawców. W sumie to nawet mi trochę ciebie żal. No i to tyle, jeśli idzie o moją opinie o CK, pisał Generał Ienstret, alias Syn Anarchii CHWAŁA MALALOWI!!! - Generał Ienstret (dyskusja) 16:02, lis 13, 2016 (UTC) DeXart Fajny jest, lubię go. - Dexart (dyskusja) 20:21, gru 28, 2016 (UTC) Arek214 Całkiem miły z niego gość. - Arek214 (dyskusja) 21:34, kwi 13, 2017 (UTC) Xeno/Amanvah Xeno syczy, że Arcturus ma całkiem ciekawe zainteresowania w przeciwieństwie do niektórych osób. Xeno uważa, że on nie ocenia innych po chwili znajomości jak niektórzy. Xeno sądzi, że on nie ma pretensji do Xeno za to, iż Xeno jest taki jaki jest i taki jaki chce być. Według Xena Arcturus jest nietypową osobą. - Amanvah (dyskusja) 23:53, lip 1, 2017 (UTC) Loki Krueger ''Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Arcturus wydaje się dosyć w porządku osobą dla tych, którzy są w porządku dla niego. Kreatywny, widać że dużo się udzielał na MWŚ, nawet więcej niż pewna pani, co lubi piratów, jednak momentami zbyt porywczy i lekkomyślny. Lecz został potraktowany zbyt surowo, podobnie jak inni, którzy nie do końca spodobali się tamtejszej społeczności. '' - Loki Krueger (dyskusja) 09:42, lip 2, 2017 (UTC) Kategoria:Założyciel Kategoria:Użytkownicy